


What comes bact to you

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Blade likes to dominate someone smaller than him. He is about to be teached a lesson about how to treat someone weaker.Goodbye i'm gonna bury myself now
Relationships: Blade Ranger/Windlifter, Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	What comes bact to you

Blade wasn't all together sure how hel felt about his second in charge.  
Often times he found himself being amazing by his mental and especially physical strength, yet he was so calm and able to keep it cool in almost any situation. 

Yes, the sikorsky definetly had something in him, he had it it in him to take charge, he was always there for others.  
And his body, the way he was built, Blade tried to ignore the feeling that he found his second kind of sexy, but the longer he trued to deny it to himself, the more these strange yet erotical thought came into his mind. These feelings however, tended to back down when he met Dusty, this little plane was entirely different than Windlifter was, but still Blade found him to be his "type".  
When he and Dusty had finally found eachother, they had started to spend more time together, especially on nights, usually in Blade's own hangar since noone dared to come in there without knocking anyway. 

A cold autumn night.  
Blade and Dusty were in Agusta's own hangar again, they had come back from a evening patrol, check for spot fires etc.  
Nothing really happened, yet they still thought they could just spend some time together, only two of them. 

"Mmmh Blade…"  
Blade was kissing the Crop Dusters wing, biting down on it, making Dusty jerk slightly.  
They both wanted it, but Dusty just felt like he would want to be in charge, atleast once, he liked being dominated by the helicopter of course, but he just felt like things were getting a bit old. 

Blade suddenly mounted Dusty, rather harshly.  
"Aaah, Blade!"  
Dusty was suprised by his sudden mild agression, even though it wasn't anything new, there had been plenty of times where he waa play it rough with him.  
"Dusty….. Shhhhhh"  
Was all tge helicopter answered, he didn't feel like being soft and gentle tonight, he wanted to dominate this little plane, he wanted to have all of him tonight. 

Blade leaned more of his weight on Dusty, pushing him down against his pontoons. 

Dusty was panting, he waited patiently to Blade to start.  
When Blade finally started to push himself into the little plane, he let out a quiet moan.  
He pulled Dusty closer to himself and pushed his member all the way into him.  
"GAAAHHH!"  
Dusty couldn't hold back his screaming of pleasure, he still didn't understand what was about to come Blade wanted to make this clear before they went further.  
"Silence….."  
He said to Dusty, with his commanding firm tone, as if giving a direct orde.  
Dusty was somewhat surprised by "harsh" treatment but he liked it nonetheless.  
The helicopter slightly readjusted his position before starting to buck into the plane quite violently.  
"AAAH!! BLADE!?"  
Dusty was screaming, it hurt, the rough treatment, the dephth of his thrusts, the way pushed his weight on him, but he could take it, he actually really liked it. 

"Sshhhhhh"  
Was all Blade bothered to 'say'.  
He didn't want Dusty to make any sound, he just wanted to take care both of them this night, but he also wanted to be in charge. 

Dusty tried to obey, he kept down his moan of pleasure and pain. But it was getting hard to do when Blade squeezed his wing with his front landing gear painfully hard. 

"Mmmmnhhhh" 

"i said Shhhhh"  
Blade acted annoyied, but he actually really liked the little sounds Dusty made.  
"Mmmh, Blade, please…."  
Blade then harshly pulled himself deep into the crop duster,  
'that sure had to hurt'  
He kept thinking to himself, vicious smile on his face.  
Blade fucked the poor plane like he would fuck someone his own size, he didn't bother being careful, he knew Dusty's limits and he knew what was and what wasn't too much for him. 

Blade felt he was about to reach his peak, he slammed himself into the plane, his vision was just locked on the wall, mouth slightly gaping open.  
When he finally got there he wanted to scream, it was overwhelmingly good, but he kept it down and listened to Dusty's little suprised gasp as he filled him. 

Blade felt almost hypnotized and dizzy, he leaned against Dusty, not pulling out just yet, just panting heavily. Suddenly the hangar door flew open to which Blade and Dus both nearly jumped out of their paint. 

Blade froze after he had jumped off from. Dusty, and Dusty lowered himself on his landing gear, not having anywhere to hide. 

The one who was behind the door was no other than windlifter. He eyed Dusty and then Blade skeptically.  
He knew what was just going on, he knew all what happened. 

The sikorsky slowly rolled in,  
"WHAT THE HECK WINDLIFTER!?"  
blade was yelling, he was confused and embarrassed.  
Windlifter just came up to him, staring him straight into the eyes,  
Blade was beyond confused and somewhat angry, he started into the other helicopter's eyes but when he opened his mouth to speak he Windlifter threw out some words first.  
"Is This how You treat someone smaller than you, BLade?"  
Blade was even more. Confused now  
'was he listening?? Was he watching!?'  
"Wha- what are you.."  
But before Blade could finish Windlifter shut him off with his deep voice.  
"I think you should be taught a lesson now.."  
Dusty was getting quite excited about what was about to happen.  
Blade just stared Windlifter' hazel eyes, he couldn't make out any solid expression, but the way he looked at him started to. Send shivers down his frame. 

Windlifter just went next to Blade, and before Blade could turn he felt a sharp painful bite on his rotor.  
He wasn't able to move, the other jad paralyzed him with such bite, like a cat held from scruff.  
Windlifter growled slightly.  
Blade wasn't able to say or do anything at this point, he was completely taken over just with one little bite.  
Dusty looked Windlifter' s eyes in a hoping manner, he wasn't all together sure if he wants to see the theater what could potentially come out of it but he was curious.  
Windlifter turned, heaving himself over the smaller copter, he then harshly bit on his rotors to which Blade let out another scream.  
He liked the way he screamed, he loved to be this close to his leader, he had wanted it for long anyway.  
Blade was already panting, he wanted it but he wasn't ready to show that, to show he had lost this quickly.  
Windlifter opened his panes and his reproduce equipment slided out into the view, Dusty's mouth gaped open, he wasn't able to take his eyes of the scene.  
Without much more dilemma, Windlifter started to push his member int Agusta under him.  
"GaaahhFfuc…" Blade yelled to the erotic feeling of being stretched like this.  
He enjoyed it, but it also hurt quite a bit, he wasn't even wery wet yet. He hadn't been given much time to prepare for this assault. 

Dusty was getting more wet while watching in amazement, he had been the one who was screaming earlier, now he had a luxury of just watching how his crew chief was about to be fucked into the concrete.  
In no time. Windlifter had started to harshly slam himself into Blade's poor little body. Blade wasn't able to contain himself, he wanted to tell something, he wanted to get back his dominant position, but he had long lost it and now all that he had to do was better enjoy the ride, so he did.  
Windlifter kept thrusting into him in an aggressive manner, he loved it, he loved the way Blade's tight insides were squeezing down on his shaft with every thrust, he loved his screams of pleasure and pain.  
The sikorsky didn't really bother to push things too far, so when he felt himself reaching his peak, he just kept going until he would reach it.  
Blade was totally lost now as he too started to finally reach his peak, his blue eyes were looking up and his teeth were pressed together.  
After just few moments Blade felt the blindingly good feeling rushing through his body, he tensed up under green copter and let out one final scream of pain and pleasure.  
As windlifter felt his first in command tensing up before relaxing again he reached his peak aswell, groaning loudly, filling his first in command with hot fluids. 

Dusty still just stared at the scene, he sure as heck enjoyed it, he was still hard, he was dripping wet, panels open, just standing there. 

When Windlifter pulled out and off from Blade he tiredly leaned on ground, panting heavily, Agusta on the other hand just let himself slide on his belly, against the floor, his landing gear not being able to hold him any longer.


End file.
